The side handle supporting bracket described hereinbefore is secured to utensils by projection welding. For this purpose it is necessary to press the welding projections with adequate pressure against the utensil wall. For this purpose the supporting bracket is put into a welding mould which usually has two movable welding fingers which serve as abutments for the welding projections and press the bracket against the utensil wall. The welding of the supporting bracket to the utensil handle is effected by resistance spot welding at the places on the supporting bracket which are provided with welding projections. It is necessary to have a bracket adapted to the radius of the utensil for each utensil diameter, otherwise the utensil wall is subjected to severe stress when the bracket is welded-on, which may lead to deformation of the utensil. Moreover, in the case of the known supporting brackets the load-accepting ability parallel to the utensil wall is relatively slight, which may lead to damage to the handle during use or on assembly of large utensils. The welding mould is also relatively complicated owing to the movable parts. Also, these movable welding fingers produce the accompanying disadvantage that the welding operation is in such a case prolonged by the necessary closing and opening movements of the welding fingers. Moreover the service life thereof is shortened because of the movable parts.
The invention has as its primary object the provision of a supporting bracket of the kind mentioned initially wherein the welding of the supporting bracket and utensil wall requires simply a welding mould without moving parts, into which the supporting bracket simply has to be laid, so that the time for welding can be reduced, wherein the supporting bracket has a relatively improved strength, and wherein one supporting bracket is suitable for a range of utensil diameters and for automatic feeding to the welding mould.